(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to buckle of a belt, and in particular, to a magnetic belt buckle which facilitates adjustment of tightness of belt after buckling to the waist of the wearer.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Conventional belt is provided with a belt head (buckle) at one end of the belt, which is fastened to the other end of the belt. The end portion of the belt is provided with a plurality of holes, which is fastened to the buckle so as to provide a fastening to the waist of the wearer. To adjust the tightness of the belt, different holes have to be used for fastening to the buckle. However, adjustment of tightness from one hole to another hole does not provide a slight adjustment. Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a structure of a magnetic belt buckle, which mitigates the above-drawback by allowing a slight adjustment of the belt buckle.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a structure of a magnetic belt buckle comprising a top cover, magnets, a pulling ring, an iron block and a bottom housing and at least one moving-type magnet, characterized in that the top cover, the bottom housing and one end of the belt are mounted with magnets of same poles to facilitate and rapid adjustment of belt by means of repelling force between the magnets so as to attain the optimum fastening, and by means of the moving-type magnets to mutually repel with each other, and to attract with the iron block, the tightening of belt is maintained.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a structure of a magnetic belt buckle wherein the belt is of an appropriate length and is mounted with at least one moving-type magnet, thereby repelling force is increased between magnets of same poles.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a structure of a magnetic belt buckle, wherein the loosening and tightening of the belt can be slightly adjusted to provide the most appropriate tightness of belting to the waist of the user.
The foregoing object and summary provide only a brief introduction to the present invention. To fully appreciate these and other objects of the present invention as well as the invention itself, all of which will become apparent to those skilled in the art, the following detailed description of the invention and the claims should be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Throughout the specification and drawings identical reference numerals refer to identical or similar parts.
Many other advantages and features of the present invention will become manifest to those versed in the art upon making reference to the detailed description and the accompanying sheets of drawings in which a preferred structural embodiment incorporating the principles of the present invention is shown by way of illustrative example. dr
FIG. 1 is an exploded perspective view of an externally-mounted type magnetic belt buckle of the present invention.
FIG. 2 schematically shows the top cover of a magnetic belt buckle of the present invention.
FIG. 3 schematically shows the bottom housing of a magnetic belt buckle of the present invention.
FIGS. 4 and 5 schematically show the operation of the magnetic belt buckle of the present invention.
FIG. 6 is another preferred embodiment of the magnetic belt buckle of the present invention.
FIG. 7 is a preferred embodiment of an internal mounting buckle in accordance with the present invention.
FIGS. 8 and 9 schematically show the operation of an internal-mounting buckle in accordance with the present invention.
FIG. 10 is another schematic view of the internal-mounting buckle in accordance with the present invention.